


In Memoriam

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, David Bowie (Musician), Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 10th 2016, and Spike has for once been paying attention to the news.</p><p>In memory of David Bowie. Gone too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

Spike couldn’t get the bloody tunes out of his head all day. He tried humming his favourite Ramones numbers, and it worked for easily ten seconds, then one of those sodding catchy numbers would creep back in.

He threw things at the wall. Buffy would be pissed off with him when she got back in, but right now he gave not a single fuck. 

A shoe bounced back at him and hit his head. He caught it with his customary neatness and hurled it at the sodding enormous, Internet-enabled, probably-gets-up-and-makes-you-a-cup-of-tea telly. 

And bounced back. But it had done its worst.

The bleeding, sodding thing was back on. Something must have shaken it. Couldn’t think why.

And despite his strongly-expressed intentions, his swearing and cursing all morning, he was transfixed once again. That beautiful, androgynous face. Those cheekbones sharp enough to slice an artery. That bloody unforgettable voice, haunting him literally now.

Mostly, Spike was heterosexual. But just occasionally some man had been charismatic enough (or, in the case of the Great Poof, brutal enough) to get past his defences. Even more rarely they affected him enough for the encounter not to end in a snack.

Sod Billy Idol. Spike had always had a much better role-model. And now the bastard had gone and died on him. 

He choked. Fucking screen had gone all misty again. The stars looked very different today.


End file.
